Charmed Sons, Daniel Gordon The Forgotten Son
by charmedfan120
Summary: The fourth instalment in the Charmed Sons universe a one-Shot where Piper decides the family should take a small holiday at an inn. Where she meets her firstborn Daniel who isn't fond of their reunion.


_**Charmed Sons, Daniel Gordon The Forgotten Son.**_

A simple booking that what Daniel's best friend and work colleague said. Simple my ass, Daniel thought to himself, Clara his best friend and head chef and co-owner at Gordon and Boleyn Inn had deliberately lied to him. The twenty almost twenty-one-year-old man, who has short dark brown hair brushed and set to the right side, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes. The young man is wearing a grey blazer, white shirt and black trousers with black shoes. Daniel heads straight to the kitchen, where he is lucky to find just Clara in there dicing some veg.

"CLARA STEPHENS!" Daniel barked. Clara looks up from the veg that she is dicing.

"DANIEL GORDON!" Clara mimicked.

"Why on earth would you go behind my back and invite the entire Halliwell vermin to my inn?" Daniel asked almost shouting.

"One they're not vermin they are your family and secondly, we're still a new business, we need all the customers, we can get Mrs Halliwell booked out the entire inn for a week. Think how much we can make just from one family," Clara says.

"I don't care about all the money, we can charge the Halliwell clan, my friend and business partner went behind my back and booked them," Daniel replies.

"Don't exaggerate Danny, Mrs Halliwell made the call and booking it didn't click for me until a few hours ago," Clara said.

"Exaggerate! Clara, Mrs Halliwell is my biological mother, she will be coming with her husband kids, her nieces and nephews and her sister." Daniel tells his friend.

"Look I'm sorry, but it's just for a week it will fly by. Daniel just treat them like you would do any customer staying in at the inn." Clara apologised.

"Fine, but you owe me," Daniel huffed.

* * *

The Monday came quickly much to Daniel's dismay, he was so tempted to cancel the Halliwell clan's booking. But he hated to admit it wouldn't be professional and they are a new business and need all money and positive reviews, they can get. Maybe he could stay in the background but no they would need to be checked in and Michelle was off sick lucky me, Daniel thought to himself. The Halliwell herd arrived at ten, bursting through the dark brown oak wood door. The first to come in is Piper and Leo with their boys Wyatt age 18, Chris 16 to be followed by Paige and Henry with their three children Kat and Tamora twins age 15 with Henry Junior age 14. Finally, Jason and Joseph the latter being 14 also. The herd walks over to the book in desk.

"Welcome to Gordon and Boleyn Inn, my name is Daniel, whatever you need just ask," Daniel tells them before quickly grabbing the keys to the right rooms and hands them to Piper.

"What rooms are which?" Piper asked.

"Ah rooms one, two and three are all couple rooms. Room four is the room for the two girls, five is a room for the two older boys and room six is for the other two boys." Daniel answered feeling incredibly stupid. He shouldn't have forgotten something as basic as this.

After having Damien and Darla take the families luggage up to their rooms. Daniel sighed, right now he would prefer to be in his small office sorting out the accounts. But sadly, he didn't have that privilege right now. Daniel made his business to be as busy as possible and not to interact with his biological family as much as possible. Now, Thursday night, Daniel comes to inspect everything is in order. The kitchen is now closed. Daniel sees one of the cousins one of his younger biological cousins sitting down on a black leather armchair near a lit fireplace. With a journal on his lap opened and a pen in his right hand.

"Sorry, Joseph is sleeping, he can't really sleep with lights on and stuff like that," Henry Junior apologised.

"No need to apologise, kid, I'm just doing my last rounds," Daniel replies.

"Have you guys got a mailbox close around here?" Henry Junior asks.

"Yes, about twenty minutes away from here down the road," Daniel answers.

"Cool," Henry Junior said. "Can I ask you a question?" Daniel froze, hopefully, the question was something related to the inn nothing personal. He didn't want to forge any relationship with the Halliwell offspring.

"I guess kid," Daniel said.

"It's Henry Junior but I prefer Henry," Henry Junior tells his oldest cousin.

"Ask away than Henry," Daniel says.

"I have this letter I need to write, and I have no idea where to start," Henry Junior started.

"Well, you've got paper and pen, just start writing, start with dear or to whom it may concern," Daniel said.

"It's just that my biological Dad wrote to me not too long ago and I…" Henry Junior starts.

"I don't really think I'm the right person you should be talking to. This is more of a family, matter," Daniel interrupted.

"No please, I think it would be nice to have an outsider's perspective someone outside my family," Henry Junior says.

"This could be really sensitive kid," Daniel responds.

"Do I just skip the dear or whom to it may concern and state what I want, or just build a foundation then ask," Henry Junior asked.

"I guess it depends on the answers, you want and how he responds to people setting the terms. I assume that's what you want to do set the terms so that you're in charge," Daniel responded.

"Only in his line of work, he only ever answered to one person and that was his daddy," Henry Junior says.

"So, maybe it might just be wise to build a small foundation of trust, then ask what you want," Daniel suggested.

"What made you want to own an inn? Just out of curiosity," Henry Junior asked.

"My grandma, she used to tell me stories when I was little of the years, she worked in an inn, she went from being a maid at sixteen to running the place," Daniel answered.

"Was she a runaway?" Henry Junior asks.

"Yeah, she was she didn't have the best relationship with her parents, but many years after my Dad and auntie were born, they reconnected," Daniel answers.

"Sad start but a happy ending, I guess," Henry Junior says.

"I guess it was, I could sit next to her for hours and listen to all of her stories about the time she worked at the inn," Daniel recalled happily.

"Is she proud that you've opened an inn of your own?" Henry Junior asks.

"She passed when I was thirteen, I hope she would be proud," Daniel responds.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm prying I shouldn't have asked these questions," Henry Junior apologised.

"Nah it's okay, I'm just not really used to talking about these kinds of things, I'm more of a private person," Daniel responded. The conversation ended there.

* * *

The next day, Daniel was in the kitchen watching Clara and her team preparing the Halliwells breakfast. Daniel couldn't help but love the smell of all the food being fried in the kitchen. He wasn't lucky enough to inherit his mother's talent for cooking. He was a great baker though. The young man would often recall the many times, he would be in the kitchen as a child baking for hours with his grandparents.

"I can't believe they're still shouting," Clara commented.

"Hopefully it will settle down soon," Daniel replies. Today was a little bit easier than the past few as he realised that he only had to contend with the Halliwell clan for another three days. Over the course of the Halliwells' breakfast, the shouting grows louder. Daniel grows so irritated he slams the coffee mug; he was drinking from onto a nearby side.

"Daniel," Clara spoke a little concerned, she didn't like Daniel's temper.

"If they don't want to spend breakfast together, why do it!" Daniel shouted making a hand gesture similar to Piper when she freezes. Then barely a millisecond later everyone but Daniel in the kitchen are crystallised encapsulating them in ice. Daniel leaves the kitchen and to his horror, every one of the Halliwells except Piper is affected. Piper turned and faced Daniel.

"You did this," Piper gasped.

"It's not possible, you're supposed to be like them, this wasn't supposed to happen," Daniel ranted.

"You did inherit magic, you're not a carrier of the witch gene," Piper stuttered.

"Sadly, now how aren't you frozen I've done this to plenty of witches?" Daniel almost demanded.

"I've developed an immunity to most molecular-based powers as mine has grown," Piper explained.

"That's nice," Daniel replies his tone clearly sarcastic.

"How long have you had your powers?" Piper asked. Daniel took a deep breath, he just wanted them gone now three days which only a few minutes prior seemed like nothing. Now feels like an eternity.

"Since I was five and every day since has been hell," Daniel snaps. Piper wasn't a fool; she knows all too well how difficult it is being a witch how much you have to sacrifice for the greater good.

"I'm sorry Dan…" Piper started.

"Don't waste your breathe this is all your fault, I didn't choose to be a witch, I didn't choose to be the Twice Blessed. I saw things as a child no child should have seen. My father had to adapt; he was thrown further into the deep end. He didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve to be hunted as a child to be afraid to go to sleep at night in case a demon or warlock attacked. My Dad was lucky to find trustworthy witches who taught me the craft," Daniel interrupted.

"If I had known I would have helped you," Piper says.

"Oh please, you would have been too distracted with Mr ego Leo," Daniel scoffed.

"Leo has nothing to do with this young man," Piper snapped.

"Don't young man me, Piper! My father was killed because of who I am, because of being Twice Blessed. And you never approached me, I was eleven, his death was in almost every paper and on the news. He was mutilated you could have approached me, and you didn't. That was the moment you revoked whatever maternal rights you had. I don't want to hear I've only just started to get some sense of normalcy. Right now, my life is going okay, I've started a business with my best friend, fulfilling a dream I've had for years. I don't need my past knocking on my door. I've done my best to be professional. Now after Monday, I want you and your family gone and I don't want to see you again. I don't want to hear from you again you have your family and I have mine. None of the kids in there have anything to do with me but blood and magic the same with your sister," Daniel shouted before walking off.

Finally, the Monday arrived, and Daniel couldn't be more relived the Halliwell family left in silence. Daniel watched from the living area through a window as the Halliwells got into three separate cars and drove off.

"Danny," Clara said drawing the man's attention to her. Daniel turns to face her.

"Yes," Daniel replies.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never accepted Mrs Halliwell's request to stay here for the week," Clara apologised.

"Don't be," Daniel said.

"Excuse me," Clara replied.

"It didn't click who they were it happens to everyone. And I'm kind of glad it happened," Daniel admitted.

"You are!" Clara spoke surprised.

"I finally got the chance to get a few things off my chest. And it felt good I've been holding onto a few things for quite a while," Daniel explained.

"I'm glad I could help," Clara says.

"We might not get fond reviews off them though," Daniel tells Clara.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Clara said.

_**The End.**_


End file.
